darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:VDO
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! : Jedimca0 Thanks! [[User:Squishy Vic|'Fanboy Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 23:31, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Award supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:45, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the Evil of Huge Magnitude Award. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 04:04, 26 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Skin Hello there Squishy Vic, From what I've been told Darthipedia would be turned back to the normal skin yesterday. I think maybe someone either forgot or didn't have time to do it on the time we said we'd do it. I was away (and I think Gonk might have been busy) at the time, so I'm not sure what really happened. Thank you for reminding us, the site will be changed back to the Evil Black Look known as Darthipedia as soon as possible. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:20, 4 April 2008 (UTC) *It's being worked on right now. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 11:34, 4 April 2008 (UTC) SWFanon friendship Just added SWFanon to the friends. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. Cheers! :D 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 00:16, 10 April 2008 (UTC) IRC Hey Vic, I've noticed you are online. There are some things we'd like to discuss with you on #darthipedia so If you have the time that would be great. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:45, 13 April 2008 (UTC) SWDiplomacy AoE vote Thanks for voting for something I created, I'm pleased another person finds it funny! [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 20:22, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Lightrollingpin Hehehehe Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:32, 15 April 2008 (UTC) *rar I just expanded Nimrod Anthill a bit with a subtle piece of info. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:44, 15 April 2008 (UTC) RE:Nimrod! Sure thing. While re-reading some of it the other night, I actually had a few ideas for it. I'll see what I can do with it some time. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Another Fanon Wiki spoof article is in the works Right now, I'm working on Darth Adildo, a spoof of Kenobody's article. I know you requested I list all future SWFanon spoofs, so there you go. :D — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 23:55, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Heh I just wanted to say Darth taylor's funny...—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 17:19, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Re troll what troll? I have so many lately. It's hard to keep track. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:58, 16 December 2008 (UTC) AoE Ohai Vic, you are now officially an AoE! Congrats. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:57, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Ohai Vic. I noticed the image in your signature was missing when you voted for Brandon's article so I took the liberty to upload it for you File:Squishy Vic.png. Feel free to change accordingly to your wishes. Cheers amigo. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 06:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC)